Tension
by Amongst-Azarath
Summary: There had always been tension between Roy and Artemis. After being deployed on a decoy mission to the docklands, they find the tension between them explodes into something unexpected.


_Oh no. Once again I've written something that is way too sexy for my own good._

_I've never written a RoyxArt before, so I gave it ago. **Beware, swearing and LOTS of sexy stuff. **_

_As always, it's not perfect, but it's been sitting here for over a week and I think I've mauled over it enough._

_Disclaimer: Don't own._

**_Please read and review._**

_Enjoy :)_

* * *

**_Tension_**

Her left hand gripped the middle of the bow tightly. Her other, preferred hand sat just beside her ear, tugging at the thick string of the bow as the nock of an arrow was perfectly placed between three of her digits. Her dark grey eyes searched the dimly lit warehouse. The only light came from small holes in the tin roof where the full moon would occasionally lend some light. She took brash a step forward, trying to make out the dark shapes in front of her.

The muscles in her upper half tensed, feeling air brush the exposed skin on her lower back. She did a quick 180 turn and took a strong stance, her bow and arrow ready to release. Her eyes turned to slits, preparing to see someone or something. It was nothing. Just more dimly lit shapes and patterns of light on the cement floor.

She sighed outwardly. This was a bust. There was no one here, except her and Roy. They had been searching through a group of seven warehouses for the past hour. Dick, Connor and M'gann had been called to a breach in security at one of the labs in town, leaving her and Roy to cover the now false alarm at the docklands. She had managed to keep some sort of tab on Roy up until ten minutes ago. He had vanished as soon as they had stepped into the fifth warehouse and she hadn't heard from him since. She rolled her eyes. He was probably being his loner self, stalking around in the dark and taking himself way too seriously. Her body shivered slightly. _Freak. _

She still kept her bow taught and ready, a habit from a young age. It was time to go, this stuffing around was only wasting time.

_M'gann? _She thought, hoping the telepathic link was still up.

No reply. _Apparently not._

She was about to reach for the backup communicator in her leg pouch, but that brush of air touched the edges of her skin again. She froze. She could feel _him_ standing behind her. She wanted desperately to flip around and aim her arrow right for his face. She wanted to press it into his skin, to prove that she wasn't some girl with a bow and arrow. She wanted to see that mask he put on everyday crack. She wanted to see something else besides that stoic expression and sick, twisted smile. She wanted –

A slick hand crept around her waist. "I think you should put that down," his voice cooed into her ear. It was low, almost whispered and extremely deep, using the lowest tone in his lowest register. She could feel her skin crawl into goose bumps. She didn't dare move. _What was he doing?_

His body began to press against the back of hers, slowly, so he didn't scare her into a habitual body reflex. His hand wrapped tighter around her waist. She still hadn't moved her bow and arrow even a millimetre. She was still frozen. His free hand rose and tugged at her fingers holding the nock of the arrow beside her ear. "Artemis," his deep voice danced into her ears once more, "put it down."

She swallowed, completely captivated by his sudden boldness. Her eyes were scanning the shapes and objects in front of her, unsure what to do. His fingers were still on hers. They were so warm. Slowly, her muscles pulled taught as she cautiously disarmed her bow. His hand dropped from hers.

"That's it," the slow and smoothness of his voice was like chocolate.

A soft and gentle brush of skin swiped across the back of her neck. She felt her long blonde locks shift to cascade over her shoulder. Soft, warm lips touched the back of her neck. The warmth sent a sensation through her body but she stayed rigid, afraid to move. What the fuck was Roy doing? Why wasn't she moving? This was just wrong on so many levels.

His other hand wrapped around her lower chest, just beneath her breasts. He could feel the tightness of her undergarment and the wires keeping her breasts shapely. There was a loud clutter. He presumed she had dropped her bow and arrow. He took a brief breather to sneak a peek over her right shoulder. His assumptions were correct. Her bow and arrow were motionless in a messy clump to the right of her stance. His expression faded to blank as his arms slid away from her chest. They stayed close to her skin and snaked down her curves before resting on her derriere.

She almost shrieked as two strong hands felt her well-muscled behind. Her hands balled into fists. The pressure on her cheeks released. Before he had even made his move, she snapped her head to the left, her grey eyes waiting to meet ocean blue ones. She was waiting for that sick, sadistic smile to be decorating those features – and she would probably slap him.. and say some pretty crude words.

His pale face came into view, directly in the middle of her vision. His blue eyes were bright and glowing. However his face was far from what she expected. He had stripped his face of his mask, something he hardly ever did, especially in front of _her, _of all people. It was soft, engrossed and at ease. She had rarely seen this look more than three times in intervals of about ten seconds. It was so abnormal. It showed a different side to Roy. His face was usually in a permanent scowl or dead panned. This face was even rarer than a genuine Roy Harper smile. His ocean blue eyes were studying her intently; she wasn't sure what he was looking for. His blue orbs met her grey ones. There was something in them that was so intriguing. She couldn't work out what it was.. but it was strong, it was a yearning or a desire almost, like a strong want or need. His hand tentatively touched her balled fist. Then she realised.

The tension in her hand released suddenly and her fingers relaxed back into their normally curled position. His expression melted in something a little more peaceful. Something stirred inside of her as he rounded her side, so close they were almost touching, both of them keeping their gaze on each other. Her gut churned in that nervous kind of way. She felt like a piece of meat, but not in a bad way. She swallowed the nothingness that was caught in the back of her throat. He stopped directly in front of her. She could feel a pull in her neck. She hadn't realised her far she was straining her neck to look up at Roy. She only remembered how tall he was when she was standing so close to him. She also hadn't realised how intimidating his height was until now.

Within the blink of an eye, his rough hands were caressing the supple skin of her cheeks. Sneakily his hand snaked around her waist once again. Her body softened in his grip. His thumb glided from her cheek to her mouth. He pulled her tighter whilst his thumb traced the pink rippled skin of her lips. She could feel his penis pressing into her skin just above her pubic bone. Her breath quickened and leaped into her chest. She had no idea what was happening, but she was so entranced. Scratch that. She knew exactly what was happening.

His expressions were so beautiful; fading, merging and melting from one to the other. They were so subtle, but so gorgeous. She had never seen such semblance grace Roy, ever. His presence was unusual. It didn't demand respect. It was demure and tranquil.. just there. It wasn't something you could ignore, or brush over. It was enthralling, making it impossible for her to tear her eyes away. His blue eyes were so passionate, and looking directly at her. It was making her stomach churn again. She couldn't ignore that urge rising in her gut.

He leaned closer. She didn't back away.

His chapped lips pressed against hers. Her stomach dropped as his lips pressed harder. Something finally snapped inside her. She was just as hungry for this as he was. She kissed back. Surprised at first, the red head recoiled slightly, but came back with more strength. He was pressing against her with a fair portion of his weight. His chest putting pressure against hers, his arms were wrapped tightly around her and his penis was still digging into her skin. It only made her want him more. She pushed harder against him, deepening the kiss into a violent and exhilarated clash of tongues, lips and saliva. However, he was still determined, pushing her back even more with his body parts, causing her to lose her balance. She broke the kiss, aware of her failing poise.

He gripped her face forcefully with both of his callous hands, steadying her slightly and pulling her lips back to his. A wild tongue slipped into her saliva filled mouth as his body surged against her. Subconsciously, she stepped backwards, so wrapped up in the kiss and unable to do anything else with Roy's hands still clamped around her jaw. He stepped forwards, keeping his frame close to hers. With more vigour, he propelled his body against her again and she took another step backwards. The intensity grew, the kiss becoming rougher and less refined.

She felt her back crash with a cement wall. It was cold and rough against her bare back. She flinched, but the expression was quickly replaced. The adrenaline pumping through her veins disguised the pain. There was no time for air, as his kiss grew more forceful and – his two slipped around the tops her thighs and underneath her cheeks. He gripped a groin on each side and she was hoisted higher. Her soft, tanned skin scraped painfully over the rough grey cement as she gained height. He pushed her harder into the cement, using her weight as leverage for himself. She could feel his penis ploughing right into the opening of her vagina. Her legs wrapped around his hips and her back arched, allowing his penis to press harder again. His hands gouged into her groins, her skin popping through the gaps in his fingers. Her hands wrapped around his chest, her nails gripping his smooth and sweaty skin.

His pulled back violently from her mouth. She looked startled, like a deer caught in headlights. His breath was quick. Her lips were wet with mixed saliva and her eyes wide with mixed feelings. His hands softened around her groin. Her breath settled, but was quickly jerked into a forced sucked in breath. He pushed his penis firmer against the opening of her vagina. A hoarse exhale of air escaped her lips, surprised and slightly in pain. The thrusting began. Her nails dug deeper and a grunt escaped the male archers' lips.

Her head leaned back against the concrete. Then she ignited. Her head snapped forward. She had to fuck him right now. She needed to take her clothes off. She slammed her lips onto his as her hands reached for the belt buckle around his higher hip. He was quick to the mark, instantly reaching for hers as soon as she had finished undoing his. His strong hands gripped the edges of her latex fabricated pants and wrenched them towards him, exposing her lace green underwear.

_Artemis? Roy? Are we in range yet?_ Dick.

Pause. Silence. Just short and ragged breaths.

Their mouths broke, and withdrew only a mere millimetre from touching. His blue eyes were bright, intense and full. Then, it was gone. The mask was back. Stoic and stern. His grip loosened around her thighs. The scowl returned. His grip loosened around her thighs, signally he was done. He pulled back from the wall, dropped his grip completely and turned away.

Surprised, her boots slammed into concrete and she went head over heels. Habitually, her knees bent and her forearms managed to catch her before she smashed her face into the matching concrete floor.

_Here. _She could hear his usual firm voice ring in her ears. He reached for his belt.

She looked up, her face still plastered in surprise. _He had dropped her._

_And Artemis?_

Roy looked back at her, menacing and cold. The blonde was clumped on the floor on all fours, her mask, uniform and hair dishevelled somewhat. He watched her expression change from startled to _pissed. _Slowly she got to her feet, yanking her pants back up to their usual position and redoing the clip on her belt.

She sent him a disgusted look. _Yeah, _she thought mentally through their teams' link.

_Obviously you didn't find anything?_

_No. _Roy quickly countered, still looking at the blonde. _It was dead end._

_Same here. We'll be at the dock in 5._

_Alright._

The link grew silent. The two were still looking at each other.

Her nostrils flared slightly, infuriated. Her frown deepened. Fuming, she leaped into motion, quickly sweeping past the male archer. She swooped low and swept up her bow and arrow still resting on the concrete. She shoved the spare arrow back into her quiver before standing still.

She felt his arm touch hers, brushing past her and vanishing into the shadows a few metres in front of her. She didn't look up.


End file.
